This invention generally pertains to a coplanar die to substrate bond method. Generally, in high density integrated circuit module assemblies and the like, it is desirable to have a coplanar relationship between the plurality of die and the substrate in which the die are mounted so that future processing steps may be performed with relative ease. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,096 entitled "High Density IC Module Assembly" which was issued on Dec. 16, 1986 is the type of module in which the present invention will be used.
Previous die to substrate bond methods have met difficulty in that there is a lack of coplanarity between the die and the substrate. The die are generally bonded to the substrate using a glass slurry. Perhaps the most common problem occurs due to the firing of the glass after it has been applied to the die and substrate. While the glass is being fired, it shrinks, thereby creating grooves between the substrate and the die. This lack of coplanarity creates shorting of interconnect lines and step coverage problems due to improper amounts of metal interconnect being disposed in the existing groove. Therefore, a coplanar die to substrate bonding method which allows easier interconnect line processing steps is highly desirable.